I'm In Love With You
by lovemw
Summary: Chloe Beale tinha um pequeno probleminha: ela estava apaixonada por sua melhor amiga.


**Bechloe *-***

* * *

 _1_

Chloe Beale nunca foi do tipo de mulher que se preocupava com o que os outros pensavam a seu respeito. Ela aguentou quatro anos de colegial sendo ninguém menos que ela mesma, sempre com a cabeça erguida, nunca se deixando abater pelos comentários maldosos que as pessoas faziam, ou as brincadeiras das quais ela era um alvo frequente. Ela sabia quem era, o que queria, e não tinha medo nenhum de correr atrás das coisas que lhe eram realmente importantes.

Ao menos, não até Beca Mitchel entrar em cena.

Quando a viu pela primeira vez, Chloe estava ao lado de sua melhor amiga, tentando fazer com que outras garotas se juntassem ao grupo acapela de coral do qual as duas faziam parte. As Bellas eram bem conhecidas no campus, e tinham uma boa reputação — até aquele fiasco total do ano anterior, no qual Aubrey vomitara no meio de uma música, fazendo-as perder não só o campeonato, mas, também, todo o pingo de respeito que tinham conseguido ao longo dos anos. E agora, tudo tinha ido por água abaixo, motivo pelo qual elas estavam desesperadas em busca de novos membros.

Aubrey estava furiosa, claro, não apenas consigo mesma, mas com o fato de que ninguém parecia se importar com o grupo de coral. Elas deveria ser supostamente uma _coisa_ , certo? Todo mundo parecia gostar daquele programa musical idiota chamado Glee, e American Idol e The Voice eram sucessos em qualquer roda de grupo. Todo mundo amava discutir sobre seus cantores favoritos, e ouvir covers de suas músicas preferidas sendo cantadas por completos desconhecidos. E as Bellas faziam covers fantásticos! Aubrey simplesmente não conseguia entender porque elas não tinha uma fila de pessoas interessadas para fazer uma audição para entrar no grupo.

Chloe, por outro lado, sabia perfeitamente bem o motivo. Primeiro de tudo, sua melhor amiga era completamente cega quando se tratava das Bellas; ela era apaixonada demais pelo que fazia (não que isso fosse um ponto negativo), só que o problema era que Aubrey parecia estar presa a músicas do século passado. Desde que se juntara às Bellas, Chloe tinha tentando convencer de que o setlist era ultrapassado; não era surpresa nenhuma que ninguém quisesse se juntar ao grupo para cantar músicas tão antigas.

Em segundo lugar, havia _eles_. Treblemakers. Os maiores rivais das Bellas. Um grupo feito somente de garotos, todos bem populares e metidos, que adoravam esfregar na cara delas todos os erros que elas cometiam. Eles cantavam músicas atuais, além de fazerem mash-ups incríveis (não que Chloe jamais fosse admitir isso em voz alta). E, em terceiro lugar, as Bellas só aceitavam o mesmo tipo de garota. Altas, magras, bonitas, com uma voz doce e suave. Outro ponto que já chateara Chloe várias vezes no passado, já que ela sempre achou que as Bellas deveriam ser um grupo mais diversificado.

 _Essa é a nossa chance_ , foi o que ela pensou naquela manhã, enquanto distribuía panfletos ao lado de Aubrey. _Essa é a nossa chance de fazer algo diferente_. E então, como se fosse uma espécie de sinal, Beca apareceu. Beca e seu sorriso cativante; Beca, e seus olhos que pareciam brilhar quando ela falava sobre música; Beca, uma garota completamente diferente de todas que ela já tinha conhecido. Naquele momento, Chloe soube. Ela não sabia o que estava por vir, ou se as Bellas conseguiriam membros o suficiente para se manter, ou se elas recuperariam o pouco de respeito que tinham antes de tudo ir pelo ralo, ou se ela finalmente criaria coragem para se formar — mas ela soube, ao olhar naqueles olhos azuis, que independentemente de qual fosse o seu futuro, Beca estaria nele.

* * *

 _2_

No final das contas, Chloe não teve que esperar muito tempo. Claro que encontrar com Beca no chuveiro não teria sua ideia de aproximação, mas ela estava lá cantando a sua música, e havia algo na voz de Beca que atraiu Chloe até ela. Chloe nunca conseguiu entender muito bem o _que_ , mas havia algo sobre a outra garota que a fascinava. Talvez o modo despreocupado com que ela falava, ou como ela dava de ombros todas as vezes que alguém lhe fazia uma pergunta que ela não sabia responder, ou como ela era facilmente distraída. Elas poderiam estar falando sobre alguma coisa importante, mas se Beca visse algo que a agradava, seus olhos iriam brilhar, e ela desviaria do assunto e conversaria sobre aquilo que ela gostava como se esse tivesse sido o tópico desde o começo.

As outras garotas pareciam gostar do jeito de Beca — com exceção de Aubrey, que nunca parecia gostar de ninguém —, e Chloe sentiu um pouco de ciúmes em relação a isso. Não era verdade, mas ela gostava de imaginar que o motivo pelo qual Beca tinha feito as audições para o grupo foi por causa dela. Por causa do encontro que tiveram no chuveiro. Por causa de como suas vozes pareciam tão bem juntas. Ou por causa de… Chloe corava todas as vezes que pensava nisso, mas ver Beca sem roupa não tinha sido uma das piores experiências. Na verdade, ela se pegava pensando nisso com frequência. Provavelmente mais frequência do que seria saudável.

Então talvez Chloe tivesse uma _crush_ por sua companheira de equipe. Isso não era nada demais, certo? Não é como se fosse um grande negócio. E não é como se ela estivesse se aproveitando de sua posição de co-capitã para ser a pessoa a ensinar os passos de coreografia a Beca, ainda mais quando ela podia ficar atrás da garota, e sentir o corpo dela pressionado contra o seu. Nada disso. Ela estava apenas fazendo o seu dever, tanto como capitã, tanto como amiga. Apenas isso.

Não era um problema em tudo.

Exceto que talvez fosse. Por mais que Chloe tentasse se dizer que o que sentia por Beca era uma atração física, e nada mais, sua mente parecia estar teimosamente lutando para lhe provar o contrário. Ela não queria sentir ciúmes de Jesse e Beca (mas sentia); ela não queria ficar com raiva todas as vezes que Stacy lançava algum comentário de apelo sexual para Beca (mas ficava); ela não queria detestar Aubrey por ser uma vaca com Beca, e sempre descartar suas ideias, por melhores que fossem (mas ela detestava).

 _Só uma quedinha_ , Chloe dizia a si mesma. _É só uma quedinha. Vai passar_.

* * *

 _3_

Não passou.

Chloe tentou lutar contra o sentimento que crescia em seu peito de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ela dormiu com vários garotos, saiu em muitos encontros, manteve-se ocupada com a faculdade, tornou as Bellas sua prioridade número um, arranjou um emprego de meio período… Mas não adiantava. Mesmo que ela conseguisse passar o dia todo sem pensar em Beca, à noite, antes de dormir, ainda era o rosto dela que surgia em sua mente.

Depois de alguns meses, Chloe finalmente aceitou que não era só uma quedinha, e que não era nada passageiro. Ela havia se apaixonado por Beca. Beca, sua companheira de equipe; Beca, a garota que um dia seria produtora musical; Beca, que estava namorando o Jesse; Beca, a sua melhor amiga _hétero_.

Chloe achou que não poderia ser pior do que isso.

Até que se tornou pior. Chloe aguentou o ano inteiro vendo Jesse esfregar seu relacionamento com Beca debaixo do seu nariz (não que nenhum dos dois soubessem que estavam fazendo isso; para Chloe, entretanto, eles saberem ou não, não era uma informação relevante), e até engoliu o mash-up que Beca fez para as finais (mesmo sabendo que era para ele); porém, quando ela viu os dois se beijando ao final da apresentação, foi a gota final.

Ela evitou Beca pelo resto do ano letivo, com a desculpa que estava ocupada demais tentando não reprovar (quando, na verdade, ela estava reprovando de propósito), e manteve a maior distância possível durante os ensaios (que Aubrey insistiu que precisavam ter, muito embora não houvesse mais nenhuma apresentação pela frente).

De fato, Chloe estava fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso fugindo de Beca, e se negando a ouvir qualquer coisa que estivesse relacionado a ela. Por causa disso, ela não ficou sabendo que Beca e Jesse tinham terminado logo após a apresentação, concordando que era melhor serem apenas amigos (o beijo tinha sido de despedida), assim como não sabia que Beca tinha revelado abertamente que era bissexual. Ela viu as outras garotas do grupo cochichando, sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas se focou tanto em ignorar Beca que acabou ficando por fora de todas as fofocas.

Mas por Chloe estava tudo bem. Ela gostava da distância. Ela precisava da distância. E tudo o que ela mais queria era poder esquecer o que ela sentia por Beca. O que ela não poderia fazer se estivesse por perto da outra garota.

No último dia de período letivo, Chloe estava bastante satisfeita consigo mesma. Ela havia conseguido manter sua distância, e mesmo que diversas vezes tenha se sentido tentada a desistir, ela não o fez.

* * *

 _4_

O plano de ignorar Beca parecia perfeito. Até que foi tudo por água abaixo.

Aubrey tinha insistido em fazer uma última reunião as Bellas antes do fim do ano letivo, então Chloe caminhou despreocupadamente até o local de encontro, a árvore debaixo da qual ela havia se sentado várias vezes naquele ano, porque Beca costumava trabalhar na sua música sentada na grama ali perto, e Chloe gostava de observá-la; sempre de longe, embora, porque ela não queria parecer tão estranha, e, em parte, porque ela também não queria incomodar Beca (além disso, Jesse vez ou outra aparecia, e ela simplesmente não ia aguentar ficar perto dele, vendo o jeito que ele olhava para Beca).

Porém, ao chegar lá, não havia absolutamente ninguém. Chloe puxou o celular do bolso. _14:55_. Ela estava apenas cinco minutos adiantada. Chloe franziu o cenho, confusa, e se sentou debaixo da árvore. Tudo bem que a maioria das garotas não era pontual, mas Aubrey sempre chegava nos lugares muito antes da hora marcada, porque ela simplesmente detestava atrasos. Chloe estava prestes a mandar uma mensagem perguntando se tinha entendido o lugar do encontro errado, quando uma sombra bloqueou a sua visão, e ela ergueu a cabeça.

"Olá, estranha".

O coração de Chloe deu um salto no peito, e ela engoliu em seco. Beca sorriu e se sentou de frente para ela, seus olhos não deixando um rosto de Chloe por um segundo sequer. Chloe olhou ao redor, procurando pelas outras garotas num desespero mudo, antes de, enfim, compreender o que estava acontecendo.

"Beca, oi!", disse Chloe, tentando soar animada.

"Corta essa, Beale", retrucou Beca, revirando os olhos. "Eu sei que você já percebeu o que está acontecendo aqui. Pensei que Aubrey seria difícil de convencer, mas na verdade foi bem mais fácil do que eu tinha imaginado. Ela puxou o celular do bolso tão rápido que, se não a conhecesse, poderia jurar que ela ia puxar o spray de pimenta para jogar nos meus olhos"

"Por que ela faria isso?", perguntou Chloe, confusa. "Quero dizer… Tudo bem, ela já tentou usar aquele negócio em mim uma vez, mas só porque eu a assustei sem querer, e ela pensou que eu fosse algum tarado da machadinha, ou algo assim. Tenho certeza de que você estaria segura"

"Bom", disse Beca, sorrindo, "fico feliz que uma de nós esteja tão certa a respeito disso"

Chloe encarou as próprias mãos, sem saber o que dizer, e ouviu Beca soltar um suspiro.

"Muito bem, você vai me dizer por que esteve me ignorando nas últimas semanas?"

"Eu não estive te ignorando!", protestou Chloe. Beca arqueou a sobrancelha. "Evitando. São coisas diferentes", murmurou.

"Ignorando, evitando, seja como você queira chamar. O que está acontecendo, Chloe? Quero dizer… Pensei que fôssemos amigas. Eu queria que alguém estivesse lá comigo quando Jesse e eu terminamos, mas você estava sempre ocupada; ou quando eu disse para todo mundo que também gosto de garotas… Precisei de coragem para fazer isso, está bem? E tudo o que eu queria era você lá para me apoiar, mas sempre que eu procurava por você, você estava em qualquer outro lugar, menos ao meu lado"

"Espere… O que?", indagou Chloe, arregalando os olhos. "Você e o Jesse terminaram? Você gosta de _garotas_? Mas… Eu vi vocês se beijando nas finais! Eu pensei que…"

"Pensou o que?", perguntou Beca, com um olhar de curiosidade estampado em seu rosto.

"Pensei que…", mas ela não terminou a frase, voltando a encarar as próprias mãos, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha. Como ela não tinha prestado atenção em nada disso? Será que ela tinha estado tão ocupada se martirizando pelos próprios sentimentos que sequer prestara atenção em tudo o que acontecia a sua volta?

"Eu vou dizer o que eu _acho_ que aconteceu", disse Beca, ignorando Chloe, e se sentando ao seu lado, seus braços se tocando. "Ou pelo menos o que eu acho que aconteceu com base no que Aubrey acha que aconteceu, porque ela veio me dar um chute na bunda bem grande um dia desses por ser tão obtusa — vamos lá, quem usa essa palavra? —, o que eu acho totalmente injusto. Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse sendo um pouquinho lenta, mas não fui a única"

"Então o que eu _acho_ que aconteceu é que você está apaixonada por mim", disse Beca, analisando cuidadosamente a expressão no rosto de Chloe. Ao ouvir isso, a garota ruiva ergueu a cabeça, olhando para Beca como se tivesse sido encurralada numa armadilha. Beca deu um sorrisinho, e continuou. "Quero dizer, não é como se eu não tivesse percebido o jeito que você me olhou naquele dia no chuveiro, ou na festa em que você estava tão bêbada que quase me beijou, ou como você parecia encontrar qualquer desculpa para me tocar quando estava ensinando as coreografias, ou como você sempre me defendeu contra a Aubrey, ou como você não é tão sutil quanto provavelmente pensa que é com os olhares. Isso eu percebi. O que eu não percebi é que você estava me ignorando… Não, espere, _evitando_ , por causa do Jesse. O que eu não percebi é que você pensava que eu ainda estava com ele. Porque se eu tivesse percebido, se eu soubesse que esse era o motivo pelo qual você não estava falando comigo, então eu teria feito isso há muito tempo"

E antes que Chloe pudesse perguntar " _Isso o que?_ ", Beca acabou com a distância que as separava, e a beijou. Chloe nunca se sentiu tão esquisita em toda a sua vida. Como se todas as suas terminações nervosas estivessem vibrando; como se cada pequena parte do seu corpo estivesse sentindo o calor que o toque de Beca trazia; como se seus lábios estivessem pegando fogo. Demorou alguns segundos antes de seu cérebro registrar o que estava acontecendo, mas quando ele registrou, ela jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Beca, e a trouxe para perto.

"Por que você nunca me disse?", sussurrou Beca, afastando-se apenas alguns centímetros para poder encarar Chloe.

"Porque você é minha melhor amiga", sussurrou Chloe de volta. "Porque eu tive medo de perder você. Porque eu pensei que você fosse hétero. Porque eu não queria que as coisas entre nós ficassem estranhas"

"C.", disse Beca, acariciando gentilmente a bochecha de Chloe, "eu sou louca por você desde a primeira vez que te vi. Demorou um tempo pra perceber isso, mas quando percebi, eu esperei. Eu esperei por você. Só que você nunca veio, nunca disse nada, então resolvi dar ao Jesse uma chance. O que obviamente foi um erro, porque todo o tempo que eu estava com ele, tudo o que eu mais queria era estar com você"

"Você poderia ter vindo até mim", retrucou Chloe, fechando os olhos e sorrindo com a carícia. "Você nunca indicou que queria mais, Beca"

"Acho que nós duas estávamos assustadas demais para dar o primeiro passo", conclui Beca, suspirando. "Então é uma coisa boa que você tenha me ignorado"

"Evitado", murmurou Chloe.

"Evitado", repetiu Beca, rindo. "Porque se Aubrey nunca tivesse chutado meu traseiro e me mandado abrir os olhos… Acho que eu nunca teria feito isso"

"E o que é isso?", perguntou Chloe, abrindo os olhos e encarando Beca com seriedade. "Você, eu? O que significa para você, Beca?"

"Muito", ela respondeu, ainda acariciando o rosto de Chloe. "Você significa muito para mim, C. E eu sei que vamos ficar um verão inteiro longe uma da outra, e eu sei que muita coisa ainda pode acontecer daqui para o início do próximo ano letivo, mas se tem uma coisa de que tenho certeza é que o que quer que isso seja", ela indicou a si mesma e Chloe com um aceno de cabeça, "é exatamente o que eu quero"

"Que bom", disse Chloe, puxando Beca para mais perto de si. "Porque também é o que eu quero"

* * *

 _5_

"Você vai me ligar quando chegar lá?", perguntou Beca, segurando a mão de Chloe.

"Prometo"

"Ótimo", ela sorriu, e se inclinou para dar um beijo de despedida.

Chloe não conseguia parar de sorrir. Mesmo quando o táxi se afastou, e a visão de Beca acenando sumiu do retrovisor, o sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto. Quando o ano letivo começou, ela jamais imaginou que ele terminaria dessa maneira. Tudo bem que ela e Beca ainda não estavam oficialmente juntas (ainda), mas ela estava feliz com o desenrolar das coisas.

E talvez Chloe nem sempre corresse atrás daquilo que ela queria; talvez ela nem sempre fosse corajosa; talvez ela fosse muito cega para algumas coisas; talvez ela estivesse aparavorada de se formar, por temer em como seria a vida longe da Universidade; e ela definitivamente estava apaixonada por sua melhor amiga. Mas tudo bem. Porque talvez ela não precisasse saber tudo sobre si mesma; porque Beca a conhecia, e a aceitava assim, do jeito que ela era; e porque sua melhor amiga possivelmente também estava apaixonada por ela.

Então as coisas não tinham acontecido do jeito que ela esperou ou imaginou que fossem acontecer, mas isso não importava. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, o sonho não era melhor que a realidade.


End file.
